


Moneypenny Knows Best

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [24]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: As orchestrated by one Eve Moneypenny, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Eve Moneypenny takes one look at Q after his first meeting with Bond and justknows.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Moneypenny Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 fest anon prompt ‘Write a (00Q) fic with the title of Moneypenny Knows Best.‘ So I did. It’s based on [this headcanon](https://melynen.tumblr.com/post/624833299796361216/headcanon-moneypenny-ships-00q) of mine, and altogether very silly. 
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta.

Eve Moneypenny takes one look at Q after his first meeting with Bond and just _knows_. 

Q tells her later when they’re safely sitting on his sofa and eating takeaway Chinese together while trying not to jostle Q’s cats sleeping on the sofa pillows, that he has no idea how she does it. He does confirm what she’d already guessed so she just smiles and pats the ridiculous mop that he calls hair. 

*

When she sees Bond during his second round of requalifications, catching him leaving Q Branch after his firearms one, the hint of a smile about his lips tells Eve all that she needs to know to start properly plotting. 

She falls into step next to him and greets him with a most innocent cheer. By the time the lift doors open to let Bond out to his appointment in Medical, Eve has confirmed that Bond, too, is totally charmed by his Quartermaster. 

She gives him a radiant smile and a wave and utterly ignores his raised eyebrow. She has places to be and things to do, there’s no time to dawdle, and doesn’t he have an appointment to keep, as well? 

The doors of the lift slide closed, but she has just enough time to see Bond shake his head and start walking towards the white doors. 

*

When Eve sits down on her own desk and lets M know that she’s back again, she doesn’t go back to work right away. Instead, she sends R a quick message asking about Bond’s results. He still has his final appointment with Psych, but after that he’s finished with the requalification tests, and Eve happens to be aware of an upcoming mission bearing Bond’s name. 

Sure, the mission is a relatively simple one, but it comes with M’s seal of approval and means that 007 is officially back in the game. 

The fact that the mission also includes Q as his handler is nothing out of the ordinary. Q’s the Quartermaster and his duties include giving aid to field agents during their missions, this Bond knows well. 

Besides, he and Q fit perfectly together, so it’s only logical that they resume their working relationship as soon as Bond has been requalified. 

Bond agrees, if with a touch of suspicion in his voice after Eve spells it out to him. Eve cheerfully ignores it, just like she’d ignored Q’s mild glare, and goes back to her plotting.

Privately, she congratulates herself for a job well done. 

But that, as far as Eve’s concerned, is only the beginning. 

*

After that successful foray into the field, Bond’s missions start to get more varied in terms of both destination and difficulty. What remains a constant is, however, Q’s presence in his ear and, a handful of times, physically by his side out there in the field.

Q complains about having to leave his cats behind for an extended amount of time on each occasion, and Eve dutifully listens to every last word of it. Afterwards she points out that at least he doesn’t need to travel by plane, and aren’t night trains quite romantic when one has the right travel partner? 

Q tries denying it, but his blush speaks volumes. Eve, for her part, laughs and teases him about it by coming up with all the ways the situation could escalate, what with there being only one bed and all. But she does it gently, and stops before she can fluster Q into complete tizzy.

She’s not truly evil, after all.

*

Eve’s not evil, no, but she has never joked about the ‘only one bed’ part. 

It’s only proper, she asserts when Q sends her an irked text demanding to know why she must torment him so, bearing in mind that Bond’s cover dictates that Q is to appear as his lover or, on one memorable occasion, his newly wedded husband.

(The wedding suite is suitably luxurious and even Q eventually admits that he did enjoy the feel of the Egyptian cotton sheets against his skin.) 

Eve never outright admits her own involvement in creating such covers, however; she just smiles serenely and tells Q that everything has been okayed by M. 

*

M is completely on board with it all.

Or well, Eve is pretty sure that he is. He hasn’t told her to stop, in any case, and that is more than enough as far as assent goes in Eve’s books. 

He does look at her and quietly shake his head from time to time, but Eve’s used to it by now and besides, it could be for a multitude of other reasons. 

She’s also not the sole recipient of such a combination of looks and headshakes from him, and really, that’s more than enough of a sign for her to keep doing her thing. 

*

R agrees with her about Bond and Q being perfect together.

Eve’s not entirely sure if it isn’t partly due to joy over her own happy relationship and desire to see everyone else in an equally happy relationship as well, but she does seem to genuinely believe that Bond will be good for Q. 

Either way, she’s a great ally and very helpful in keeping tabs of what’s happening in Q Branch as well as between Bond and Q whenever Eve cannot be there in person, which is most of the time. She always remembers to send the relevant videos to her, as well.

It takes Q a surprisingly long time to cotton on to why Eve is so well informed on what happens to him even before he talks to her about it. When he does, he’s so adorably miffed at being spied on that Eve cannot help but laugh and tell him that they’re all spies here, that’s what they do. 

She does apologise, though, and Q forgives her. 

*

Q also tells Bond all about it, as Eve finds out a few days later when Bond accosts her at the lifts. He’s not so much annoyed as he is amused, though she does detect some curiosity there as well. 

Eve only smiles and tells him that she’s happy to share what she’s learnt with him, if he wants to know. When he nods, she asks him whether he’d noticed the way Q acts around him, especially during their shared missions, and how their flirting has only increased in volume over time. 

It’s clear to her than there’s a light bulb turning on in his head, so she winks at him when she exits the lift and tells him to think about it some more.

*

Eve gives it a few weeks, and then she gets right back into it.

*

When Q returns from yet another shared mission with Bond, he has a thoughtfully chosen souvenir for her.

He also tells her that he and Bond are now together, and that it’s all thanks to what she’d said to Bond. 

Eve’s shriek of happiness is loud enough to partially deafen him in one ear—at least if you believe his mumbly grumblings, which Eve doesn’t. She’s much too busy hugging him and telling him how happy she is for him and how good they will be for each other. 

Q blinks and looks at her, and it’s that moment when he finally gets it all. He grumbles some more and thanks her for her efforts, and also tells her to never do something like that again because he will not survive any more of her attempts at helping him. 

Eve knows that he doesn’t really mean it though, and so she simply smiles and pats his hair.


End file.
